Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) often employ track-and-hold or sample-and-hold circuits. Typically, the signals used to switch between track and hold (or sample) for conventional ADCs are in the frequency range of about 100 to 200 MHz, having very short rise and fall times (generally <50 ps). Some examples of convention sample-and-hold circuits are U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,489,814; 6,323,700; 7,304,518; 7,088,148; and 5,134,313. However, none of these conventional provide “peaking currents” for switching transistors within the sample-and-hold circuits.